


Bittle's room

by bellakanusti



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Baking, College, Dorm Rooms, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakanusti/pseuds/bellakanusti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting from scratch is not always easy.<br/>As Jack is walking trough the hallways, trying to find the right number of his new room, he finds something else instead. Or rather someone else.</p><p>( This is a multi chaptered fic ands takes place in an alternative universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The right number

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt with a fic in this verse, so be nice.  
> Also this story is not beta edited (I'm currently looking for someone) and English is not my first language.
> 
> Happy reading!

He is not sure what to expect, not really.  
It's not like he tried anything like this before.  
Someone bumps against his shoulder and whispers a small _sorry_ before the person moves further. Back home no one says sorry when they bump into you, they just shakes it off and move along, like nothing happened. But this is different, this is nothing like back home.  
He looks to the side and catches a glimpse of two people kissing, nope definitely not like home, Jack thinks and looks down at the paper in his hand, trying to figure out how far from the right room he is.  
Back home seeing somebody kiss, would never happen, not with the way those two nearly sucked each other tongues out. _15, 17, 19_ he is almost there.  
Two boys around his age passes by him, he wouldn't have noticed them if it weren't for the way there hands held onto each other. That would definitely not happen back home either.

As he turns around the corner, he expects to see the number on the door he is looking for, but instead he sees a bunch of even numbers, and not the one he is looking for. He turns to see if there is anyone near he can ask for guidance, but the hall seems empty and he is definitely not going back from where he came.  
He can hear music coming from inside one of the rooms, _number 26_ and he decides to knock.

If you ask what made Jack do what he did next, he wouldn't know what to answer. But when no one answered the door, he raised his hand and turned the doorhandle  
“Hello!” He peeks his head inside and then stops. The sight infront of him was definitely not what he was expecting, _at all._  
There is only one person in the room, and that person is jumping up and down, making some sort of dance maybe? And singing along to some song Jack doesn't recognize. But that is not what makes him stop.  
The thing which make Jack's hand tighten around the doorknob, his mouth suddenly feeling a little dry and his eyes starring at the guy, is the clothes the guy is wearing.. Or well, lack of clothes. Because the guy is dancing around in only a pair of red briefs and nothing else.

He hears a small shriek and Jack snaps his eyes up, from where they started drifting down the guys body, only to see the man is looking back at him, confusion written all over his face. Then the guy scrambles down his bed and all that glorious skin is suddenly covered by a stupid shirt and the guy takes one step forward, his hands placed firmly at his his hips and _oh_ he have started talking.  
“Who are you?” The guy asks and Jack feels a small tuck in his stomach when he hears his voice.  
“Ehm.. I'm looking for number 25..” He gets out and sees the guy let his hands slide away from his hips and then a smile is setting on his face.  
“Oh. You're one of the new guys.” The guy says and holds out his hand. “I'm Eric.”

Jack looks down at the hand and shakes it “Jack, Jack Zimmermann.”

The guy, Eric? Flashes him a smile, it's a nice smile and then he is talking again. “I know how the dorms can be a lot confusing the first time your here. Believe me, when I first moved in I couldn't figure out the system either.”  
When Jack doesn't reply, Eric adds. “But room 25, it just around the next corner.” Then he points at one of the walls in the room. “We actually share a wall.” 

Jack let his eyes linger on Eric a bit longer and only when the guy stopped talking and just stands looking at him, he snaps out of it. “Ehm.. Thanks.” He stammers out and turns around to leave.  
Just as he is about to close the door he hears Eric calls out. “Your welcome, feel free to stop by again.”

He hurries down the hallway, counting the door numbers as he does and when he rounds the corner and sees number 25 sprawled on the door he sighs and turns the doorknob, glad to finally have found the right place.  
It's only nine, but he is so so tired, with the long travel and all and he just wants to sleep. So he strips off his clothes, sets the alarm and gets under the covers.

He is almost asleep when there is a soft knock against his door. He lays still, ready to get up if he hears another one, but the door remains silent, so instead he turns around and falls asleep, the lyrics from some song he isn't sure of is playing around his head.

Outside a blond boy scribbles a note and puts down a small packet and sets the note on top of it, before he walks back to his own room.

_Hi Jack_  
_A little welcome gift :)_  
_Hope you like sweet things_  
_Bittle_


	2. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds the small packet outside his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found a Beta for this fic, so big kudos to the amazing Chase :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also I don't own any of these characters, all credit there goes to Ngoziu and I just let me inspire bynher work.

Jack looked at the small packet and sat it down on his bed; there was a small note taped on it.

_Hi Jack_   
_Here’s a little welcome gift :)_   
_Hope you like sweet stuff!_   
_Bittle_

 

Bittle?

 

He opened the packet and a hint of vanilla and cinnamon hit him as he took one of the cookies and sniffed it.  
He was confused to say the least. First off, who even baked cookies to put in front of other dorms this early in the morning? And second, he didn’t remember telling his name to anyone. Well, there was the cute blonde, but he said his name was Eric, so it couldn't be him.  
He took a small bite of one of the cookies and his tastebuds practically melted, because _woah!_  
When he was little, his grandma used to bake him cookies, cakes, and other goods, and he remembered how sweet her desserts always tasted, but those were nothing compared to these cookies. _Sorry grandma,_ he thought. When he took the second bite, he was pretty sure he moaned a little and he was also very convinced that who ever baked these might actually be his new favorite person.

After eating a couple - _seven_ \- cookies, Jack had to put the lid back on and take quick shower. Normally, his mornings were quite structured. When the alarm went off, he had 15 minutes to do some workouts; mostly push-ups and ab training, before he took a 10 minute shower and then ate breakfast. But now, with this little cookie detour from his regular morning schedule, he was 20 minutes behind. So, he’d have to skip the workout and only take a quick shower, because he was not going to be late on his first day. 

Walking through the halls, Jack was once again reminded that this place was nothing like home. People here were more... Free? And, most of them didn’t seem to care what other people would think. He kind of wished he could be like that, not worrying about what others might think or expect from him. That he could just be himself and not hide anything.  
He strolled by a couple of students gathered around what seemed to be a board of some kind and when one of the students took a step to the side, he managed to see what they were looking at - although, he did have an advantage due to his height. Suddenly, Jack thought for a couple of seconds that maybe things _could_ be that easy, maybe he _could_ allow himself to be just... Jack! 

A guy with long hair excused himself as he passed by Jack, walking up to sign his name on the list. He then shared a weird handshake with some other man and people cheered a little. He was about to turn around when he saw another guy come running down the hall. 

“Is it up yet? Oh my lord, if it is, sign me up!” He yells, and Jack recognized the voice as the one coming from the cute blonde guy from the night before. However, cute wasn’t really enough to describe him, _not really._ To be fair, he was quite gorgeous, with his blond hair and small smile and the way his eyes sparkled.   
The guy, Eric, walked up and said something to the one with the long hair and smirked as he wrote his name on the list too.   
“This definitely calls for something special!” Eric yelled as he started to walk away.  
“You mean cake?” The long haired guy asked as he trailed after the blond..  
When they walked past Jack, Eric looked up at him, and his smile reached all the way up to his eyes as he gave a small wave. “Hi Jack.”

Jack only nodded in regard, but his eyes still gazed at the shadow of the blond beauty until he turned the corner, and couldn’t be seen anymore. Only then did he let his eyes travel back to take a closer look at that list.

Reading the words there, Jack thought back to his childhood when his dad was still around. How they used to spend every Sunday together… Until the accident happened.  
He hasn't touched a hockey stick since.  
He felt his stomach flop and Jack almost turned away, until something caught his eye.   
It's not that he didn't expect the blond guy’s name to be there, it's just he wasn't expecting that the following name be the one from the note that morning

 

**Sign up for Samwell’s Hockey Team**

_Travis King_   
_Draxter Black_   
_Eric Bittle_

 

Later, Jack sat down in his chair and put his bag beside him. He looked up at the professor who was about to give a lecture, but he couldn’t pay attention, not really, because his mind was preoccupied with something else.   
He looked down at the pen he was clutching in his hand and smiled.   
Only a moment ago, he signed up for Samwell men’s hockey team, even though he hadn’t touched a hockey stick for 8 years.  
For the first time in years, he allowed himself to dream  
And it was all because of some stupid pop song, some incredible cookies and some amazingly beautiful blond guy named Eric Bittle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every comment will be appreciated, so don't hold back.


	3. A long haired visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the amazing Chase :)

Chapter 3.  
A long haired visitor!

That evening back in his room, Jack used the time to eat, not regular food, but something sweet.   
He took bite after bite of the delicious cookies he had gotten from Bittle that morning.   
_Eric Bittle!_  
The name brought a smile to his lips. And he didn't even knew the guy.   
_Yet._

A knock at his door made him look up from the cookie he had in his hand and he walked over to see who it was.  
Outside a guy around his own age, and sporting a long hairstyle, stood in the hallway. He recognized the guy as one of the ones who had signed up for the hockey team earlier.  
The guy was about to say something, when his eyes landed on the cookie Jack was still holding in his hand.  
“Bitty.” He said, smiling.

Jack furrowed his brow.   
“Ehh, no I'm Jack.”  
The guy looked back up at him and laughed.  
“I know that, Bitty told me.” He responded. When Jack continued to look at him completely lost he explained further. “Bitty... I mean Eric, sent me here. He wants to know if you want to join us later?”

Later? For what?  
“Sure… ehm.. What exactly am I gonna join you for?” Jack asked and scratched his head.  
The long haired guy laughed again.   
“Pie tasting.” 

“Pie tasting?”

“Yea man, we always do that when Bitty bakes. It's so awesome.” The long haired guy explained. “So can I tell Bitty you'll be there?”

“Bitty is Eric Bittle, right?”

The guy laughed again. “He sure is.”

Jack nodded. “Then tell him I will be there.”  
“Will do.” The guy said.  
“Thank you.... eh..?” ”   
The guy smirked and held out his hand “The name is Draxter.”   
Jack shook his hand.  
“See you then.”  
“It's around ten tonight. “ Draxter added before walking away. 

Jack closed the door and leaned against it. Around ten! Did that mean that he had to be at Eric’s room at ten?  
He looked at his phone. It was five now, which meant he had time to take shower and then sleep for an hour. _But first…_  
He walked over and picked out the small bag, deciding that he had some cookies to finish.

At 21:50, Jack was on his way to Eric’s room. He didn't know what to expect. A pie tasting? What did that even mean... Would they be sitting in a circle and eat pies or was it a metaphor for something else? _Shit! What if it meant something else entirely?_  
He arrived at Bittle’s room and knocked. The door opened and Jack looked down to see a pair of amazing eyes and blonde bed hair looking up at him.   
“Ehm.. Jack?” Bittle said and looked at him kind of confused. _Why did he looked confused?_  
“Hi... Um, I'm here for the pies?” Jack said. He had to bite his cheek to keep himself from saying anything else stupid.   
Bittle looked to the side before his eyes turned back to Jack’s and he smiled; which immediately helped Jack relax.  
“Come on in.” Bittle said and a pair of soft fingers closed around Jack’s wrist. His eyes gazed down to see Eric’s hand around his wrist as he was ushered inside.

He didn't know what to expect. But definitely not this...  
When he had seen the room yesterday, all he had focused on was the bed and Eric dancing around, swaying his hips. But now…   
To the right there was the bed (from yesterday) and then there was small closet area. But what surprised Jack was what was on the end of the wall; there in all its glory, was a small kitchen. Fully decorated with a fridge, table, oven, and microwave. 

“So you're here for the pies?” Eric’s soft voice made Jack look back at him, and he was certain that he felt his heart skip a beat. Bittle kept looking at him with a small lopsided smile and a soft look in his eyes.

“Yeah, I'm here for the pie’s.” Jack agreed, and a laugh escaped Eric's lips.  
“I'm sure it was Draxter, wasn't it?”

“Yes, it was Draxter who invited me. But... But he said that you wanted me to come and he told-” Jack snapped his mouth shut when Eric took a step closer to him. What if he misunderstood? What if Draxter set him up? What if-

“Don't worry. Draxter was right. I did think it would be fun to invite you here. However, the pie tasting is around 22:30, which mean that you’re kind of early.” Eric explained

“Should I come back in a hour then?” Jack asked, taking a step back towards the door.  
A beeping sound made Eric turn to look at the oven and then back at Jack.  
“I think I could use some company.” He said, walking over to the oven. He crouched to open the oven door.   
Jack let his eyes follow the movement of his hips and he couldn’t help but let them linger when Eric bent down.  
“Besides.” Eric started, taking something out of the oven. It was a sweet delicious smell of honey and blueberries, filling the room   
“You being here means that you’ll be the first to taste my new recipe.”


	4. Crash! Boom! Bang! - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This and the two following chapters is called Crash! Boom! Bang! And will show how Jack manage to get trough the evening/night in Bittle's room.  
> This one capturing the Crash!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta edited yet, but will be soon ;) Hope you enjoy it anyway.

Crash! Boom! Bang!

The words echoed inside Jack's head, as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Crash! Boom! Bang!  
Those words where an exact description of his evening so far.

Crash!  
It had started so well, when Eric had invited him inside and asked if he wanted to taste a new recipe. And of course he accepted, of course he did.   
Free food and the company was not too bad..  
Fuck it, who did he tried to kid? He was quite certain that it had nothing to do with the food, but everything to do with the company.  
Because Eric? Bittle? Had captured his heart from the moment he laid eyes on him jumping around the bed… And talking about that bed, it was exactly towards that bed that Eric was guiding him, giving him a small shove and a soft smile   
“Sit down here, and then I'm gonna get the food.”

Jack was pretty sure he was smiling like some idiot , like in those cartoons when a character is fallen for another cartoon so hard that it look like they're floating. But he tried not to think about that and instead tried to relax.  
He scooted back a little and tried to lean against the headboard and that was when it happened

CRASH!!

The bed crashed under him and then he was laying on the floor, covered in pillows and blankets.

“Oh my, Jack!”   
He heard Bittle gasp out his name and then the pillows was being removed from his face and his eyes settled on the figure kneeling over him.   
Big brown eyes.  
Soft golden hair.  
Slightly panicked expression on his face, but still as beautiful to Jack.

“I'm okay.” He got out and then tries to sit up when Eric offers him a hand. He managed to get back up, but only to trip in one of the blankets and this time when he landed he took Bittle with him.  
“Awww.”  
“Tabarnak.”

He was in the middle of saying he was sorry, when the door to the room got up and a voice sounded.  
“Well Bits, if I knew you had that kind of company, I would have waited.”

Jack felt Bittle shifts against him and his head popped up to look at the person who just entered his room.  
“Travis.” Was all he said.  
“Bits.” The stranger, or maybe not so stranger replied.

“Could you tell Draxter that it happened again?” Eris asked and finally he seemed to tangle himself out of the pillows and blankets and from Jack.

Jack furrowed his brows at the words “happened again”.. Did that mean that the bed had cracked before? And what have cost the bed to crack before? What did Draxter have to do with it? And who was this Travis guy?”

“.... I'm gonna tell him that it was all because of your new Canadian man.”   
Jack caught the rest of what Travis said as the man vanished out of the room again.

Jack finally found the ability to raise himself and saw that Bittle was standing in the middle of the room biting his lip and with an expression on his face, that Jack couldn't place.  
So he walked over starting to apologize.  
“I'm so sorry, Eric.. I didn't know that …” He was interrupted by Bittle’s hand covering his mouth.. And oh, his hands are so so soft.

“Stop apologizing, it's down that before. Many times…” Bittle said and removed his hand from Jack’s mouth, but only to let et slide softly down his chest and looked back up at him with a shy smile   
“You can call me Bits, by the way.”

If Jack wasn't certain that he was falling for the blonde man before he sure was now. Because how can anyone be so adorable and yet so sexy saying a single sentence. The way Bittle bit his lips, patting his hand against Jack’s chest, looking at him with wide eyes and a shy smile playing around his face.  
Fucking sexy adorable man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take your time and place a review if you like ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and tell me what you think :)


End file.
